


Ladders. Curse them

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Draco gets stuck on the roof





	Ladders. Curse them

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. It was the NZ Elections today and i didn't start writing this until ten to twelve

HARRY! IM STUCK!  
Harry looked up from his desk at the sound of his boyfriends slightly frantic shouting.  
"Draco, Draco where are you"   
'I'M ON THE ROOF"  
Harry walked outside to see a ladder lying sideways on the ground and his very annoyed looking boyfriend sitting on the roof of their house.  
"Draco what were you even doing up there"  
"well you know how we have been trying to use less magic, so I was hanging out the clothes by hand and then a gust of wind blew one of your shirts up here, and I had left my wand inside, so I got the ladder and went to climb up and as I was climbing on the roof the ladder fell down and now I'm stuck and your shirt is missing"  
Harry tried not to laugh he really did  
"Are you laughing at me Potter"  
"No..."  
"Maybe"  
"just get me down"  
"Maybe not" Harry smirked   
'You look cute when you're angry"  
"GET ME DOWN"  
Harry laughed before setting the ladder up so Draco could climb down  
Draco walked past muttering "prat"  
Harry laughed again "Love you to babe, you're welcome"


End file.
